Belt tensioners are utilized to ensure the associated belt, such as a belt in an automotive vehicle, is placed and maintained in the desired state of tension. Such belt tensioners can in some cases be exposed to environmental factors and outside contaminants, such as dust, dirt, fluids, etc. However, many existing belt tensioners do not provide sufficient protection from such environmental factors and outside contaminants.